


Indomitable Kings

by GarrieSun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, i love to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrieSun/pseuds/GarrieSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inevitable switch. Shiratorizawa vs Karasuno, final set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indomitable Kings

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I knew what I was doing but in the end I am never sure haha headdesk I really tried bc I love Suga (SUGAAAA) and my angry birb son Kageyama ahhh I hope you like it ;u; now it is time for the sleeps rip Garrie okay I disappear now ENJOY

The whistle blared sharply across the court. Suga sighed, closing his eyes momentarily as he turned towards the sidelines, and felt the familiarity of the bittersweet feeling that came with leaving the court. And it nearly brought him to tears. Especially when he reopened his eyes, and stared straight into the unwavering gaze of his fellow setter, holding up the number “2”.

 

The stoic, yet exhilarated expression that seemed to radiate from his face. The person who made him feel both threatened and revered in a single glance. And yet, his most cherished person.

“Player change!” The referee looked to the two and signaled the okay. Suga hesitated, and reluctantly reached for the number.

As soon as his hand reached the other’s, it was suddenly enveloped in rough warmth.

“?!” Suga quickly turned to face his teammate.

A considerably dark pink colored Kageyama’s cheeks, and he peeked back at Suga, grasping the latter’s hand even tighter.

“Th-th-thank you,” Kageyama’s eyes momentarily flickered towards the scoreboard, “and let’s--”

“Let’s win.” Suga finished, squeezing Kageyama’s hand in return and gently taking the number from him.

_ I know. I know the anguish you feel. But you trust me. And I need to trust myself. The trust that will give Karasuno its hard-earned victory. _

Point advantage. Back to a tie. Disadvantage. Tie again. Point advantage yet again. _Another ruthless cycle_ , he thought. Wiping sweat away after another tie break, he glanced at the sidelines. His eyes immediately met Suga’s, and he felt them darken as he stared back.

 

_Let’s end it with this one._

 

Serve. Opponent receive. Nishinoya receives opponent spike. 

" _Chance baaaall!!_ "

His sapphire eyes narrowed, and it seemed that the moment the ball left his fingertips, there was a moment. A moment in which the air stagnated, and all he could hear was his own shuddering exhale, and his sharp inhale. And in that split second, Hinata’s spike drove the ball just inside the court’s backline.

_...Huh? It’s over? Oh. It’s over._

Everything seemed to just sort of...pass, after that. Not in silence--he could still hear the deafening cheers around him, from teammates, Coach Ukai, Takeda-sensei, and spectators alike. But it seemed like everything was in snapshots. A glimpse of the winning score. His teammates’ overjoyed expressions and even atypical reactions. The handshakes with Shiratorizawa. The announcer’s voice welcoming Karasuno to nationals.

The expression on Suga’s face.

Exuberant. But something melancholic, hidden far behind it.

 

They went home late that day, after the Karasuno Neighborhood Association chipped in to take the entire team out for dinner.

As they separated from the group, Kageyama instinctively reached for Suga’s hand. It felt warm. But tonight, it felt a little...foreign. A little uncertain. Kageyama stopped in his tracks, and Suga stopped with him.

“What’s wrong, Kageyama?” His heart skipped a beat like usual when he saw Suga’s smile. Even when he saw it was the one he always forced when everything was “fine”.

“...You. Are _you_ okay.” He managed, caught between being worried and flustered. _Bullseye_. Suga’s smile fell.

“...I am. Just some selfish thoughts.” Suga smiled wistfully, casting his gaze to the pavement below. Feeling Kageyama squeeze his hand encouragingly, he sighed for what he felt must have been the hundredth time that day. “I just wish it had been my tosses in the end, who brought us to victory.”

“But they did! You did!” Kageyama blurted out, clenching Suga’s hand and his own fist indignantly. Suga blinked at him in surprise, and Kageyama cleared his throat.

“I-I meant...without your tosses, mine alone wouldn’t have made us win.” Kageyama gave him a deep frown, then muttered, “Even though I wish I was strong enough for that.”

A laugh escaped Suga’s lips, and his first genuine smile that night nearly burned Kageyama’s heart with the warmth it brought. His own frown softened into a smile as well, and before he could stop himself, his lips were on Suga’s, free hand on his cheek. The kiss was soft, despite their equally chapped lips, and fleeting. When he pulled away, Kageyama’s face was a noticeably dark color, even in the low light of the evening. Suga took one look at him and only laughed again, uttering a quiet _I love you_ , before pulling his boyfriend back in for a longer, more passionate kiss that made them both melt.

  
_With both of us having faith in each other, we’ll surely be the indomitable, the kings._


End file.
